Clannad Revelations
by Jroo158
Summary: A continuation of Clannad after episodes 23 and 24 of the after story. Ushio survives an uncertain death. Tomoya tries to find out why and what is causing all of his surprising events. But is the cause Science or the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1 - Clannad Revelations

**This story involves summary episode 24 and episode 23 of Clannad After Story, which plays off from there. I am no professional, just a fan of anime and reading books! Sorry If I make any grammatical errors or if you don't enjoy it. I'll do my best. All copyright is owned owned by KEY / VISUAL ARTS. Please enjoy!**

Clannad: Revelations - Chapter 1 [New Begginnings]

"Mommy!" Ushio yelled with a cute 5 year old voice. Tomoya Okazaki, Ushio Okazaki and Fuko Ibuki were sitting together waiting for Nagisa Okazaki to rejoin their picnic. It was hot, humid and the sun was bright. But of course, that didn't stop the Okazaki family from having a good time.

As Nagisa slowly walked back from the bathroom she shouted, "Ushio I'll be right there!"

Nagisa turned the corner around the bushes to their picnic spot. Tomoya turned his head to look at Nagisa. They both locked eyes, blushing, noticing how much they loved each other. She walked over to the group, sat down, took a bite of a sandwich, and happily smiled at Ushio, Fuko, and Tomoya.

"Do you love this world Tomoya?" Ushio asked with curiosity. "Because I love it a lot." All of the sudden, Ushio ran off into the bushes without saying another word, laughing like a 5 year old would. Nagisa and Tomoya looked at each other remembering that one single moment when they first met, their conversations and actions together. Their lives were for sure a love story that soon came to be...

- [In another dimension] (Starts where Ushio dies in Tomoya's arms in Episode 23 of Clannad After Story) -

Tomoya collapsed on the ground. He began to cry with a horrid scream.

"USHIO!" He shrieked in a bleating tone.

Tomoya began to shake. He tried to save Ushio with CPR but after many failed attempts he eventually gave up. He thought about what Nagisa said on the first day they met.

"Fun things... Happy things... They'll all... They'll all eventually change someday, you know? But can you still love this place?"

Tomoya tried to not say his thought out loud but his body couldn't control itself, "No I can't Nagisa... How can I like it if it puts me through pure hell!"

He lay there for a cold 2 hours in the falling snow until a familiar voice echoed through the alley way.

"Tomoya? Is that you? What's going on!? Why are you like that? What happe..."

Kyou Fujibayashi froze and dropped her bag to the floor. Kyou's eyes widened as a long pause occurred.

"I'll...I'll call an ambulance" she stuttered.

"Please!... PLEASE do!" Tomoya yelled with fear and demand

The ambulance arrived and medics placed Ushio's limp body onto a youth stretcher inside the ambulance. Tomoya stood beside her, holding her hand, looking into her eyes and stroking her hair, feeling desperation for the unfortunate events that had just taken place. Kyou followed close behind the ambulance in her Toyota Camry. She was frantic, considering that one of her kindergarten students had just died.

_Wait... No... There's still hope..., _Kyou thought. She remembered when she saw that orb of light outside her apartment porch. She also remembered what those orbs of light do.

Kyou never made her wish yet...

* * *

><p>**So what do you think good start? Bad start? Help me out by suggestions and favorites! Next chapter will be soon. I am pretty busy though with school though. Well see. Have a good one readers! Remember I'm not a pro! :)**<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Clannad Revelations

**Hi readers! This chapter and the next few chapters I plan to continue the more depressing (to rising happiness) dimension part of the story. Enjoy! (Side note: WILL BE MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER STAY TUNED) (CHANGES WERE ADDED).**

Clannad Revelations Chapter 2 - Relief

"I'm sorry sir. We are currently trying. I know how you feel, but I'm sorry sir you cannot go into that room."

Tomoya sat down in the waiting area of the hospital with Kyou. The news from one of the nurses angered Tomoya. He wanted to see Ushio. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to just be there for her. But he couldn't do anything. Just like he couldn't do anything about the of death of Nagisa.

"Tomoya," Kyou said

"What?" Tomoya said with a harsh sob

_about to engage in conversation between the two..._

"Do you remember when you told me about that orb of light thing?"

"Yes...I remember"

"And how it grants wishes if your wish is genuinely wanted by your heart."

"Yes. Where are you going with th...," Tomoya was cut off

"Well Tomoya...I saw one...and... I...I haven't made my wish yet...and I want to save Ushio because she's the last of Nagisa you have so..."

Tomoya snapped his head at her and looked at Kyou with amazement.

He began to slowly smile while tears started to flow out of his eyes, dropping all over Kyou's skirt. Tomoya was hugging Kyou with the strength of a vice grip.

But Tomoya slowly let go of Kyou with his head down and his hair creating a shadow covering his face.

"Is it really true though? I mean...do you think it will work?" Tomoya questioned.

"Yes. If our hearts will it then the future will become reality"

There was a pause. Tomoya smirked at Kyou

"Thank you...Kyou"

* * *

><p>"CLEAR!"<p>

Doctors were hovering over Ushio's frail body with defibrillators. They prepared to jolt her for a second time

"CLEAR!"

Ushio would not wake up. The doctors prepared for a third time.

"Last one everyone... CLEAR!"

Just before Ushio was jolted. She went into a dream state, sort of like a humans description of heaven.

"Ushio!"

It was Nagisa calling out to Ushio, arms out wide, ready for them to embrace. Ushio ran to Nagisa, but the scene slowly ended in them fading away, like dust.

Ushio's eyes widened. She began to cough and breathe.

She was alive...

* * *

><p>Tomoya was sleeping on Kyou's shoulder in the waiting room<p>

"Sir...Sir!...Wake up please"

Tomoya slowly opened his eyes, waking up Kyou in the process. It was the same nurse who had spoken to them earlier.

"I'm here to inform you that your daughter is...is alive. Although, she will be in a held in the hospital for a couple of days due to the need for observation. Would you both like to see her?"

Tomoya and Kyou looked at each other and smiled excitedly.

They turned and said this at the same time,...

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Tomoya and Kyou stepped into the elevator, filled with doctors and nurses all conversing about certain patients and medical situations. Tomoya fixated his eyes towards the floor monitor. By the time it hit the 3rd floor, it had felt like 10 minutes. He was waiting for the fifth floor. It had just reached the fourth. <em>One more<em> he thought. He was anxious, feeling impatient like a little kid waiting in line at an amusement park.

_Ding_

The metallic elevator doors opened. Kyou and Tomoya quickly followed the nurse to Ushio's room. Tomoya was distressed. _(Imagine a parent who has lost there 3 year old kid in a mall haha). _Kyou took a glance at Tomoya feeling the frantic vibe exasperating off him.

The nurse stopped at a door which read "_Patient 46287... Ushio_"

"If you would like to sir please enter"

"Gladly," Tomoya said.

He slid the door open with no hesitation.

There she was laying peacefully on the hospital bed. Tomoya Shed a tear, then many tears.

"Ushio!" He said while sniveling

A pause ensued. Suddenly, two bright brown eyes shifted over towards Tomoya. Ushio's face lit up with excitement.

"Daddy!"

Tomoya ran over to where Ushio was. He did what he wished a short while ago, hoping this will...never...EVER happen again.

To Tomoya... Part of Nagisa came back to life at that very moment.

* * *

><p>**favourite and review! I wanna hear what you all think! Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will come along smoothly! Gah I hate the ending of this...haha**<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Clannad Revelations

**Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clannad Revelations - Chapter 3: _When Dark Finds Light_

_Tomoya talked and reminisced with Ushio in the hospital room, embracing her and comforting her with all the heart that Tomoya had. After staying with Ushio from the night through all of the day, another night had begun. Tomoya and Kyou decided they would sleep in hospital chairs inside Ushios hospital room. Before falling asleep in her room the two step out of the room to get something to drink. They engage in conversation._

"Thanks for being with me all this time Kyou," Tomoya said

"No problem. It's fine. She is one of my students. How could I not be concerned? By the way, why have you been calling me by my first name all this time?" Kyou added.

Tomoya's eyes widened. He began to blush a little and felt a sinking feeling. But he knew the real reason.

"I guess it was just the situation. This recent event was really important to me. I just wasn't thinking I guess. I was only thinking about how Ushio was gonna make it out of this alive that's all... Is it problem? Because I can stop ya' know... Fujibayashi?...?"

Kyou was staring and smiling straight ahead and saw something. It was a person. No it wasn't just any person.

_She has the same purple hair as Kyou... No way! Tomoya thought _

The girl with purple hair looked over to Tomoya and Kyou and her face light up with excitement.

It was Ryou Fujibayashi!

Ryou ran over to embrace Kyou, "It's so great to see you guys! Why are you here though? By the way I completely forgot to tell you that I just started nursing here at this hospital. My bad I guess!...Guys what's wrong?"

Kyou and Tomoya exchanged looks with uncertainty, then looked at Ryou.

"We'll explain on our way back. Follow us there," Tomoya said.

* * *

><p><em>The three had talked about the situation. Even though it resolved to be just fine, Ryou still felt horrible and sorry for Tomoya and Ushio, thus she didn't go home that night and stayed in Ushio's hospital room. They all finally got some sleep after staying up for around 36 hours or less. Sooner or later, morning struck and Tomoya woke up first. He looked at the time. <em>

_11:30? Jesus Christ... Tomoya thought _

Kyou and Ryou were both sleeping awkwardly on the ground. Tomoya got a closer look at them. they were blowing snot bubbles out of their nose!

"Ryou! Kyou! What are you guys like ten? Wake Up! Both of you! It's 11:30!" Tomoya exclaimed

They slowly got up and stretched. Ushio still slept in her hospital bed.

Tomoya shook Ushio but gently, "Ushio! Wake up It's time to go home!"

"Mmmmah... M'kayy," Ushio Replied with a sleepy voice.

Ushio, Tomoya, and Kyou said there farewells to Ryou, and walked out of the hospital and into the large parking lot covered in a sheet of snow. The three made it to Kyou's car.

While driving home Ushio fell asleep. Tomoya was constantly looking out the window.

Kyou broke the silence in the car, "Ya' know Tomoya... If you really need anything you can just give me a call. I can help you when you need it most. I mean this is a hard time for you and all and I'm willing to..."

Tomoya cut her off, "I'd gladly appreciate that actually. You mind helping me with dishes sometime and cleaning the apartment? I'm kinda bad at that stuff haha."

Kyou Smiled at him, "Okay. Sounds good! Hey, were here!"

The silver Toyota Camry came to a stop. Tomoya got out and carried Ushio. She was for some reason really heavy.

"Hey... Thanks for everything. It means a lot Kyou... Uh, I mean... Fujibayashi," Tomoya stuttered

"Don't mention it, no problem, and since your so caught up on calling me Kyou. Just keep calling me that I guess."

"Okay see you later Kyou," Tomoya replied

As the car sped off, Ushio began to wake up. Tomoya set her down to walk. Ushio ran up the stairs to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked

"Ushio, silly! Hold on for a second," Tomoya called.

Tomoya unlocked the door and Ushio ran over to the Dango plushies and hugged them. Although, Ushio looked concerned.

"Daddy where is Mommy. When I was in the hospital bed I saw that orb of light and wished for Mommy back. I don't know what is gonna happen. Will she come back Daddy?" Ushio said.

Tomoya stood still. He dropped a tea pot filled with water in the process of his amazement and shock. He fell to his knees and cried. It was more tears of joy and saddness at the same time.

"I don't know Ushio but I hope it works because then... I might be able to see that orb too if she comes back."

* * *

><p>**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its not that good but Im busy and this is all I got! Like and Fav!**<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Clannad Revelations

**Thanks for the great Feedback! I know there might be grammar mistakes so on and so on but I'm very busy with school and sports right now. I hope you can bear with my horrible writing style and continue our passions for Clannad!**

* * *

><p>Clannad Revelations - Chapter 4: Sprint<p>

_After Ushio told Tomoya some very shocking news, Tomoya talked and played with Ushio for a good while. He knew he had missed three work days which will probably lessen his paycheck for the week. Although, he didn't care. He only wanted to know if Nagisa would reappear..._

_Now... Later... Or..._

_Tomorrow?_

_Would she still remember me? _

_Will she remember all of her past life?_

_How she died? _

_When she graduated?_

_..._

_These were the thoughts that would run past Tomoya's mind._

*Phone rings*

"Hello, Okazaki residence," Tomoya said while picking up the phone.

"TOMOYAAAA! What's up Duuuude!"

It was Youhei Sunohara

Tomoya was on the floor because he was scared half to death by Sunohara's belting voice. He got up irritated.

"Yeah what is it man?"

"Well I thought I could stop by because I'm comin' to see my new home! Unfortunately, I kinda dropped outta college because an associate of mine got me a really high paying job which you don't even have to have experience for! So I'll be getting an apartment around were you are! Isn't that great!"

Tomoya was grateful, "Actually that's really awesome! When are you stopping by?"

"Tomorrow at 2:00!"

"Alright sounds good man"

"Hey how is Ushio doing? I bet she is as happy as ever!"

"Well I mean I wouldn't say that. Hey I gotta go. Ushio has to be somewhere today. I'll talk to you later. So tomorrow at 2 right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright see ya then"

"See ya Okazaki"

Tomoya set down the phone and looked at Ushio patiently watching the television.

He new that Ushio did not have anything going on, it was just a lie cause he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Nagisa...

* * *

><p><em>The next day arrives and it is morning. Tomoya returns to his work on this day and he forgot to tell Sunohara about it that he has to work. He calls Sunohara and tells him to meet him during his work break at 2... How lucky... Ushio is at school being cared for by Kyou at preschool. <em>

Yusuke set his bento on the sidewalk table, pulled out chopsticks and ate his tempura with soy sauce. Yusuke and Tomoya waited patiently for Sunohara to arrive at the corner where they had been fixing electrical boxes. Their was a small table and three chairs with an umbrella covering the furniture.

_"_So when is that blond haired kid meeting us here?"

"By the way hes dark haired now, and he should be here soon. Lets just say hes Fashionably late almost all the time. Back in our high school years he was late all the time. Although, it was always at the right time."

Tomoya flashed back to when the Soccer team got in a fight with Tomoya and Sunohara. But he remembered that Sunohara came at the right time protecting his sister in the process.

"Hey guys!"

All the sudden, a boyish figure flew around the corner. Tomoya, Startled, fell back in his chair.

"What the hell man! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry, but anyway what's up!?" Sunohara was acting super excited

"Ahh nothin much. Just paying bills, livin life, ya know?" Yusuke replied.

"Sweet, and I heard your new music man it's good!" Sunohara glanced away from Yusuke and looked at Tomoya, "What about you Tomoya? How have you been?... Tomoya?"

Tomoya blanked out the sound of everything, hearing Complete white noise. His eyes were transfixed on a moving human being. His eyes widened. His jaw fell down a bit. He became frantic with fear. He shot up out of his chair and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Tomoya where are you going?!" Sunohara shouted.

Tomoya didn't care.

The cold wind pressed against his face while sprinting. But nothing could stop him from witnessing a true miracle.

The figure got closer and closer until he finally reached the woman. He grabbed her shoulder.

...

"Nagisa?"

The woman turned. The brown hair and eyes. Her slender shape. The praying mantis spikes of hair. Her thin legs. It was all to familiar to Tomoya.

"How... How.. How are you... Here?"

...

Nagisa didn't say anything. She stood there for a bit and stared blankly into his eyes.

Tomoya grabbed Nagisa and shook her, "Hey!... Say something!... Nagisa?... Nagisa!?"

She just turned around and walked away as if she was a puppet being controlled by a person.

Tomoya followed her for a while yelling her name into her ear but eventually gave up and fell to his knees.

_Why is this happening? Why can't she hear me or acknowledge me?! _

...

Tomoya eventually fell onto the cold sidewalk...

Crying

* * *

><p>**You guys are in for some great shit for the next three chapters. Stay Tuned Readers! (you will find out why I ended this chapter like that ^ later).**<p> 


End file.
